Custos Cor
by Xianyu
Summary: Hearts & Hooves day, and Princess Luna is feeling depressed and sad at having so special somepony...but her guard, Nightwing, decides to be her special somepony for the day. *WARNING* Explicit sexual content within. You were warned.


Nightwing's ears splayed backwards slightly and he lowered his head in deference as Princess Luna walked past towards her room.

The dark Alicorn did not acknowledge his presence as she usually did, with neither a nod or a greeting. He was not insulted, though, merely mildly bothered.

He was a Dark Guard, one of Princess Luna's personal guardsmen, a pegasus chosen for their size and strength. He was a natural dark pony, so his fur hadn't needed to be dyed. His wings were sheathed in a protective black casing, and his head, mane, shoulders, back and rump were covered in shiny purple armour. His cutie mark, a black shield, was covered by the armour.

For a little over a year, he had served Princess Luna as a loyal Guardsman. After her change from Nightmare Moon, Celestia herself had hand-picked him to server the dark princess. It was a position he as proud of.

And he had began to notice a pattern.

Last year, around this time, she had become a little introverted, less talkative and less social; spending much time locked in her room.

There was only one common denominator in the equation: Hearts & Hooves day.

Nightwing had never really been that big of a fan of the day himself. His days of studious dedication to his duties had left him very little time for pursuing the fairer sex, let alone romancing one. And being shuffled from Celestia's guard roster to Luna's hadn't helped at all.

But something about it made Luna subdued and withdrawn. It was especially noticeable to her Guardsman. Her usual second guard, Darkwatch, was off courting a pretty filly that Nightwing had no clue how he had found the time to meet. Leaving Nightwing to guard the Princess alone.

She looked sad and dejected, with her own head lowered and her eyes watching the ground in front of her forehooves instead of on where she was going. Brushing past him, she pushed open her door, and slunk into her room, splaying herself out on her bed with a heavy, unhappy sigh.

Nightwing did his best to remain the stone guard, expressionless and unmoving. It was his job. And he had a lot of practise with doing it. But it was hard to resist the temptation to do something to try and cheer the princess up. After all, it was his job to be emotionless, not his desire.

Having received no orders to remain in the hall, he gently pressed the Princess's door open and moved to stand just inside it, besides the door, in his customary guard position, a slight frown flickering over his features. The princess was lying on her bed, black, of course; black silk sheets, a black quilt for the colder nights, black pillows, all dotted with faint sparkles of white to represent the stars.

She was looking at a selection of pictures, and reading an article from one of the Canterlot magazines, and from the colour, Nightwing would tell it was something to do with Hearts and Hooves day. The text was framed by a giant pink love heart. It was obviously meant for females.

"Doest thou know. t'was the Earth Ponies whom instigated Hearts and Hooves day." she said, as though to herself.

Nightwing did not reply. It was not uncommon for Luna to talk like that sometimes, as if talking to herself. She was really talking to him, but he had a choice as to whether or not to answer. Celestia was known to do the same thing with her guardsmen.

"We were there, on the first eve of Hearts and Hooves day, so many, many years ago. We witnessed the celebration of thy peers; the joyous jubilations of Earth pony, Pegasus, and Unicorn alike. We watched as a Unicorn watches an Alicorn raise the sun itself; appreciative but with no understanding." she said, with a slight sigh, flipping the article over and peering at the back of it. "Does one know how long we were on the moon?"

Nightwing cleared his throat, blinking once and turning to regard the princess properly. "I believe it was a thousand years, your Majesty." he said with a slight incline of his head towards her.

"We remember it vaguely. But we find that the memory is...disconcerting. So long on the moon. Our kingdom, but also our prison. Cold. Lonely. Dark. Darkness is unappreciative without light to chase it away." she chided, frowning and shaking her head for a moment. "We find ourselves growing more...inclined towards Hearts and Hooves day as we remember the lonely nights on the moon. Why doest thy faithful guard not seek to spend the day and night with their beloved? Has thy guard become so jaded or obsessed with thy duty that thou shirks all leisure?" she asked, raising her nose to peer at the guard, shifting her flowing blue hair out of her eyes with a hoof.

The dark guard paused a moment, feeling rather on-the-spot as it were, with such personal questions levelled at him. "I...don't have a special pony, your majesty." he said with a helpless shake of his head. "And I've never really had time to find a special somepony, either." he stated. "I've just...no interest in such pursuits." he tried to explain.

The dark princess gave a slight sigh and shake of her head. "We are saddened to see our most loyal guard make such decisions. We have spent longer than thy lifespan contemplating on the nature of darkness. Why does thou not wish to enjoy thy life? And instead whittle it away guarding a princess?" she asked, giving him a searching look.

Nightwing frowned at that. That was a...very odd question. Especially coming from the princess. Was she trying to get him to quit? Trying to make him go out and enjoy Hearts and Hooves day?

"I...I live to serve you, your Majesty." he said with a slight bow, his ears tilting backwards in a sign of discontent. He didn't like where this was going.

"We do not enjoy knowing that our guards are so...dissocial. Thy dedication is appreciated, but...disturbing." she explained, frowing at him in return.

"It is my duty, your majesty. To guard, and to serve." he stated.

"But thy guards are unneeded." the princess countered with a wave of her hoof, tossing her magnificent blue mane for a moment.

"Unneeded?" he asked, slightly stung by that. "If...if you're trying to say that we don't need to guard you, then...I guess you're right." Nightwing admitted begrundgingly; "But we're not just here for that. We're here as a sign of your status, and...well. It's just how it is. A princess without guards is...just...strange."

"We do not enjoy knowing that our most faithful staff forsaken the leisure that even we desire." she stated flatly.

The guards eyes narrowed at that, and he looked the Alicorn up and down a moment, frowning. "That you desire?" he asked, raising his brows upwards.

He couldn't be sure, but he was certain he saw a faint blush tinge the princess's cheeks.

"Do you...wish to join in with Hearts and Hooves day, your majesty?" he asked, peering at her questioningly, his gaze intent.

Princess Luna looked first affronted by his accusation, but her facade slowly melted away, and she sighed softly, shaking her head a little bit. "We do not wish to join in to Hearts and Hooves day. Not...implicitly. We are merely reminded by the joyous festivities of what we do not have, and what we longed for for so very long." she said, peering down at the pictures in front of her, and then pushing them off the bed with a flick of her forehoof.

"You wish...for a male Alicorn?" he asked after a moment, his head tilting slightly to one side. Such a thing was unheard of; at least, as far as he knew.

"Thou knows that there be-est no male Alicorns in all of Equestria. We do not wish for something we can never have. But we do long, sometimes, for warm forelegs to close about our upper body and keep us warm. Or gentle whispered nothings in our ears to sooth us when we worry." she explained, settling herself back down onto the bed with a haughty flick of her mane and tail.

"Then...why don't you find somepony?" he asked, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Such a thing is not easy." she stated in response. "We live much longer than any other race of pony, and most all of those we meet are intimidated or awed by our status. Such a search would be fruitless, we are afraid." she said with a slightly wrinkled nose. "Plus, we are much too old for such pursuits. Any pony whom should grow attachment for us would ultimately find themselves an old pony while we age not." she said with a single sweep of her hoof, as though dispelling the idea.

"I think there are a lot of pony's who wouldn't mind a partner who doesn't age." he said with a slight laugh.

Luna's eyes glowed for a moment, almost angrily. "We do not wish for lasting emotional attachment." she said, her tone affronted. "We would merely have to watch the pony we care about wither and die with the lashings of time herself." Nightwing stared down at his hoofs for a moment, his ears pinning back at what Luna had said. She turned herself around and faced away from him, laying her head on her forehooves. "Thy conversation grows boresome." she stated.

Frowning a little bit more, he peered up at her, one of his ears pricking upwards, before splaying flat. He gently eased on over to the side of the bed, extending a forehoof to lightly touch the Princess's flank. "You're scared..." he said softly.

Luna's hackles raised at that, her wings extending and her eyes glowing angrily for a moment. "Thou does accuse of fear?" she asked, turning to face him fully, lifting a hoof to extend it into a proud pose. "We, who have faced Discord? We who have lived countless more lifetimes than you ever will? How dare thy accuse thy own princess of fear!"

Nightwing dropped his hoof as she rose to berate him for his wording, and he shook his head slowly. "I didn't mean it like that." he said helplessly.

"Then praytell why thy accuse us of fear!" she scowled, stepping down off the bed to poke his nose rather forcefully with a hoof, her naturally gravity-defying mane and tail rustling as though in a high wind.

Cowering slightly from her angle, the Guard pony paused, and then straightened himself up, staring into his Princess's eyes. "You're afraid." he stated, setting his jaw. "You're afraid because you spent a thousand years alone on the moon; with nopony to talk to, or converse with. You watch all the other ponies during Hearts and Hooves day, happy with their special somepony, and you want that same thing for yourself. You could pick and choose any pony you want. But you're afraid that after you choose that special somepony, you'll feel for them. You're afraid that you'll fall in love with somepony and then have to watch them die of old age." he stated with a single nod of his head. "And that makes you even more scared, because you're all alone and you think that, even though you got off the moon, you're just as isolated as before." he said, his jaw set, staring at her.

Luna recoiled slightly at his words, his wings lowering slowly, her ears splaying backwards and her entire attitude changing. Her body lowered slightly, and she stared down at the ground in front of her hooves, giving a defeated sigh. "Thy guard knows us better than we know ourselves." she said in a slightly strained voice, a single teardrop spilling to the floor underneath her. "We do not wish to be alone...but we are forced into solitude by station and circumstance alike. We do not think it is fair." she said, shaking her head once and sniffling slightly, letting her hair tumble down to cover her face as the teardrops began to fall.

Nightwing blinked a little bit, his ears pinning back once more. Oh geeze. Making your princess cry. Score! What a triumphant day. Frowning to himself, he eased forwards again, taking a deep breath to collect his courage, and then ducking in under Luna's flowing mane to pull her chest against his own, wrapping his forehooves around her in a hug.

The dark princess 'eep'ed in surprise, her eyes widening, stiffening at the unexpected contact. No guardman would dream of doing such a thing to their princess. It went against every code of practise they had been taught. But she could not find it in herself to reprimand her guard. Instead, she melted against him, laying her cheek on the armour covering his shoulders, letting her tears marr it's shiny surface.

"You don't have to be alone, Your Majesty." he said, frowning and lightly nudging his nose against her neck, squeezing lightly with his forelegs.

Luna tried to shape a reply, but failed, instead sighing disconsolately and staring at her reflection in the reflective surface of his armour. "We are destined to be alone." she stated helplessly. "It is our life."

Nightwing shook his head firmly, nudging his nose against her gently once more, before slipping a hoof up to remove his helmet, tossing it aside and shaking out his mane, setting his jaw.

Luna blinked at him, watching him remove the piece of armour, her brows raising curiously. "Why doest thy divest thyself of armour?" she asked.

A faint shudder passed over the dark guards form, and he took a steadying breath; "I'm...I'm doing what you told me." he stated after a moment.

"We do not recall giving orders for the removal of armour." she stated blankly.

"You inferred that I should take the time to do the whole Hearts and Hooves thing. I'm doing it." he explained after a moment.

"Then you are leaving?" she asked, seeming saddened.

Blackwing blinked at her slowly, before shaking his head.

"But..." she protested after a moment.

He lifted a hoof, to gently shush her, a brazen action for a guard to take, and utterly violating decorum.

"Just for tonight, your Majesty. I shall be your special somepony." he said with a slow nod. "If you will allow me."

The princess recoiled once more as she realised what he was inferring, her eyes widening and a very noticeable blush blossoming over her features. "B-but w-we..." she spluttered, trying to get words out.

He shushed her again, gently. "Even if it's just pretend, Your Majesty" he said with a slow nod.

Luna paused for a long moment, staring at him, seemingly lost, before raising herself up and pointing with a forehoof, her hair rippling; "If this is to be just pretend, then thy will address me as 'Luna', divest thyself of thy armour, and meet us in the courtyard. Thou will be punished for tardiness." she stated rather calmly, giving a haughty toss of her mane and turning away from him, pointing towards the door with a hoof, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

Nightwing took a few minutes to slip back to his quarters and remove his armour, placing it on the stand by the door, feeling rather...naked, somehow, without it. He shuddered as he took the covers off his wings, splaying the wings out and fluttering them a moment. Luna had the coverings made especially for her guards, and they were magical. Somehow, whenever they were applied, they made the Pegasus Guards wings membranous rather than feathery, like a bats.

Underneath all the armour and coverings, Nightwing actually had a rather vivid mane and tail of fiery orange, mussy and ragged from constantly being under armour.

He cast his gaze around for a moment, frowning deeply, starting to feel nervous. What had he done? He had basically told his princess that he would be her special somepony!

Doubts began to gnaw at his insides. This was well out of his comfort zone. Standing still, expressionless; not making a sound, and generally looking intimidating. Now that was his comfort zone. But this? This was scary.

He bounced in place for a moment, nervous and twitchy, before taking several deep, steadying breaths. He was just playing a part. A dashing rogue for his Princess. Playing a part to make her happy for the day.

Slowly exhaling, he turned and headed for the garden.

Princess Luna had set up a picnic of kinds in the garden, hidden amongst the apple trees in a rather secluded spot that took Nightwing an exorbitant amount of time to find. He paused though, unsure on how to introduce himself to the situation. She had a set of four candles set up around the chequered blanket, to provide adequate lighting, unlit at present; but that wouldn't last long. The sun was beginning to set in the distance. Obviously, Luna intended to be here for more than just a few minutes.

Plucking up his courage, the Pegasus brushed a hoof through his mane to straighten it out a little bit so he didn't look so scraggly. His armour usually covered up all of that and he never had to worry about it. His wings have a nervous twitch as he moved towards the picnic area.

On sudden inspiration he stopped and grabbed a black rose from the garden as he passed, wincing as he tasted blood. Rose thorns sucked. Holding the flower a little more gingerly in his maw, he minced his way over to the picnic area.

Luna tilted her head to one side, an ear pricking backwards as she heard his hooffalls, lifting a hoof and brushing her long sparkly mane out of her face to peer back at him. "Thou is late." she stated, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

Nightwing's ears pinned back slightly at that, and he gave a helpless lift of his shoulders. "I couldn't find the place, Your Maj-..I mean Luna." he said, straining to get the words out. It was so hard to just say her name. Surprisingly so. And not just because he had a mouthful of rose. "I uhm...Bought you this." he offered, holding out the rose by extending his head towards her.

"We thank thee." Luna replied in a warm tone, leaning forwards to take the rose from his jaws, gingerly closing her mouth over the stem and then placing it carefully on the picnic blanket between them.

The pegasus blinked furiously for a few moments, feeling his cheeks darken at the sensation of her lips brushing against his own as she took the flower from his maw, swallowing hard for a moment and then shifting to sit down on the blanket next to her, watching her sideways, trying to swallow down his nervousness.

"Thou seems uneasy." Luna stated, watching him with a slight grin.

"W-well...It's just that...I'm not used to this." he stated, shaking his head once, squirming slightly in place. "You're my Princess. This makes me uncomfortable." he admitted.

"We are not thy Princess. We are thy special somepony, or has thou forgotten?" she asked, arching a brow upwards at him with a rather blank expression.

Nightwing winced slightly, his ears pinned back, licking his lips for a moment and trying to find the proper way to reply without offending her. This was his idea after all. Taking a deep, steadying breath, he minced over closer to her, shifting to sit besides her, just close enough that their wings brushed up against eachothers, making him give a slight shudder at the contact.

Luna watched him out of the corner of her eye, smiling. "Thy still seems nervous, Nightwing." she stated.

He gave a nod in response. "Indeed." he said, swallowing once more and taking a steadying breath.

"Why are thou nervous?" she asked of him, ears pricking upwards.

Nightwing swallowed hard once more, staring out over the horizon for a moment, watching the sun setting and then giving her a shifty look. "W-well...I'm never because I'm not quite sure what to say or do...and I'm at a picnic on Hearts & Hooves with one of the most attractive ponies I've ever seen." he managed to squeak out.

Luna's brows raised at that, and she grinned slightly at him, giggling and then leaning over to kiss his cheek gently. "Thou are very kind to say so." she murmured warmly.

Nightwing gave a faint shudder, feeling his cheeks flushing with warmth again, fighting down the urge to hide his face behind his hooves. Summoning some more of his courage, he looked at her sideways, and then down at his hooves, raising a brow at her. "U-uhm, Prin-..I mean, L-Luna." he corrected quickly, subconsciously face-hoofing; "M-may I touch your mane?"

She seemed surprised at the request, her head tilting a little bit to one side, blinking at him once and then giving a slow nod. "We cannot see why not." she admitted.

The pegasus smiled faintly, shifting just a little bit closer and lifting a hoof to gently reach out and touch at her mane.

It was a very odd sensation, kind of like silk and satin interspersed with eachother, and utterly weightless. Even in the meagre light of the setting sun, her mane glowed with blue highlights, the twinkling pinpricks of light glimmering from within its depths being quite pleasing to the eye. He just wanted to bury his face in her mane and let its silken touch caress his face.

"Y-your mane is lovely." he commented, stroking his hoof gently through it.

"Thy mane is also quite comely." she responded, lifting a hoof also to rub through his own mane.

Nightwing winced inwardly at that, wishing he had more time to make himself look more presentable. He became suddenly a thousand times more aware of how scraggly his mane looked compared to the Princess's silken length of mane.

"B-but it's all messy and tangled." he stated, lowering his hoof from her mane reluctantly.

"Thy mane is perfect." Luna said with a soft nod, leaning in to gently rub her nose against his own.

His eyes widened and he gave a faint little shudder, swallowing hard once more and faintly returning the affectionate motion with his own nose against hers. "But...Yours is so much better." he stated.

Luna gave a faint smile at that, and then lifted a hoof, waving it slightly. "Our mane is more styled and perfect, as befits a princess." she explained, before leaning in, her hoof gently touching his cheek as she whispered in to one of his ears; "Thy mane is tangled and wild, the mane of a working pegasus whom does not have time to study thy appearance to appease others...it is exciting." She whispered the last word against his ear and then gave a soft little lick against the very edge of it with a warm little hum in her tone.

Nightwing swallowed thickly at that, his eyes widening slightly at her tone and way she leaned in against him, feeling his cheeks growing hot, as well as the area around his ears. Was the princess trying to seduce him? He became painfully aware that his wings had flared outwards in a reflexive show of excitement. He supposed it was a flight-or-fight reflex, but whenever his heartrate increased, his wings naturally flared. And his heartrate was increasing. Oh yes.

Wrestling his wings back in to an uncomfortable position, folded along his sides, he stared at the princess. "E-exciting?" he squeaked out.

"Exciting, yes, thy dear." she purred warmly, smiling at him, letting her hoof roam along his neck slowly, trailing along the underside of chin and throat in a smooth caress. "Is thy not going to return our caresses?" she asked rather pointedly.

Nightwing got the hint, gather his courage again and lifting his hoof to tentatively begin stroking it down her own neck, trailing along the smooth muscles under the soft hide.

The princess hummed happily, leaning towards the strokes and closing her eyes, shifting and stepping closer to lay her cheek against his own, and then even further until their chests were almost touching, resting her head against his neck happily.

His hoof lifted a little further, to gently trail down the princess's back, kneading lightly at her shoulders for a moment before moving down to the point of her back between her wings, where he knew most pegasus were sensitive. She was an Alicorn; but he suspected that certain traits carried over between the two species.

A low croon left the princess, and her wings gave a slight twitch at the sensation of the hoof rubbing soothingly between her wingbases, the pinions spreading and then relaxing in slow rhythm.

"Is thy sure that thou has had no practice at this?" she asked, her tone rather muffled and distant, lifting a hoof to press between his own wings, seeking that same spot he was so skillfully rubbing at.

"None at all, I assure you, Luna." he said with a nod, gently rubbing his cheek against her neck affectionately. He winced as Luna found that one spot and began to rub at it a little bit too hard, making his wings actually snap outwards in an unpleasant fashion, making him jerk slightly.

"Did we hurt thou?" Luna asked, removing her hoof and pinning her ears back, chagrined.

"N-no." Nightwing said, giving a strained smile and folding his wings back in. "You were just a little too rough is all. You have to be gentle there." he said with an earnest nod, lightly kneading along the length of the spot on her own back in example.

"L-like this?" Luna asked, beginning to gently knead at that one spot once more, much more gentle in her stroke, making the Pegasi's wings flutter in approval.

"Yesss..." he crooned, nodding against her neck happily.

Luna gave a smile at that, setting to rubbing against that one little spot happily, leaning against him, letting her weight rest against his larger form. "How did thee learn this most splendid spot?" she inquired.

"Well...I kinda learned it in guard training." he admitted, cheeks flushing once more as shifted just a little to let her silky mane caress his face, giving a happy sound at the sensation.

"Our sister must have odd duties for her guards, indeed." she said with a slight frown.

Nightwing blinked once at that, and then realised what the princess meant, and quickly corrected her. "Nono!" he said, shaking his head emphatically. "You saw how you pressed too hard there and it kinda hurt me a little?" he asked.

"We saw, indeed." she said with a firm nod, her motions getting much more gentle against that one spot between his wings in response to his words.

"Well, in training, they teach us to strike this spot to disable a pegasus from flying. Either in retreat or pursuit." he said with a short nod.

Luna blinked slightly, her head tilting to the side slightly at him, drawing back to giving him a long stare. "Thy guard has turned training of the arts of violence in to pleasurable techniques?" she inquired.

Nightwing frowned slightly at the way she phrased it, before nodding. "I guess that's one way to say it." he admitted with a slight wince.

Luna crooned faintly and kissed his cheek once more, smiling. "Certainly a creative pegasus." she purred.

Nightwing shuddered faintly, swallowing hard at her words.

"Did we hurt thou again?" Luna asked worriedly.

He blinked and splayed his ears, lowering his head a little bit. "N-no!" he stated, realising that his wings had flared again, fighting the mutinous limbs back down against his sides.

The princess pondered for a moment, a soft sound rolling from her throat, a sly grin slowly growing on her muzzle.

Nightwing suddenly felt a little bit more naked without his armour, especially with the princess grinning at him like that.

She leaned in closer to gently nudge her nose under his ear, before whispering in to it; "In the stories I read...the wings doing that...that is a sign of excitement." she said with an earnest nod, grinning at him; "Dearest Nightwing...do we excite you?" she whispered in to his ears in a tone that could only be described as 'seductive'.

The guard tried to shape a response, stammering over the first syllable of the very first word he tried to utter, while the princess giggled at him, gently nudging her nose in to his neck affectiontely. "Do not worry thyself with explanations. Thy wings speak for you." she said, motioning at the stiffened wings again.

Cursing inwardly, he felt his cheeks flushing, and buried his face in her mane to hide it from her searching gaze, his ears pinned back and tail giving a helpless little flick against the picnic blanket.

Luna giggled again, and began to gently knead at that spot between his raised wings, before gently drawing back. "My duty calls." she stated, taking another step back from him and lifting her head to the skies.

Nightwing canted his head at her slightly, watching with interest. He had never actually seen the princess raise the moon before.

Her horn glowed faintly with a blue light not unlike the same colouration of her silky mane, glowing steadily brighter as the sun set, and on the opposite horizon, the silver disc of the moon began to rise above the mountains.

As the light began to fade, he picked up a box of matches from besides the blanket and went around lighting the candles to provide them enough light to see eachother properly.

The glow from Luna's horn faded, and Nightwing took his spot next to her once again, staring up at the moon for a moment, and then began at her. The candlelight caused her mane to take on a new hue, deeper blue with sparkles still in it, while the edges were a rather attractive shade of orange. It looked nice.

"Thy does not wish to retire back to the castle yet?" Luna asked of him, her head tilting slightly to the side.

Nightwing shook his head slightly, tentatively moving to rest his head against her neck affectionately. "I have always prefered the moon." he said with a nod.

Luna smiled at that, lifting a hoof to gently caress down his neck. "We are glad." she stated.

The next hour or so passed with little incident, mainly with the two of them just watching her moon while gently caressing eachother with their hooves as would be expected from two ponies on Hearts & Hooves day.

And before he knew it, it was all over. And he was escorting her back to her room.

Luna pushed her door open, and then stepped inside, turning around to peer at him. "We thank you, Nightwing. Thy night was better for your company." she said.

He nodded slightly in response. "I had fun too." he stated, shifting nervously for a moment. It was rapidly getting awkward again. Did he just slip back in to being a guard? Just like that? Right after all that had just happened?

"Does thou have plans for the remainder of the night?" she asked.

"Sleep is always good." he said with a wry smile, pausing a moment before subconsciously smacking himself over the head. If there was ever any kind of offer extended towards him, it was right then, and he had just blew it. The look of disappointment that crossed the Princess's face was enough of an indication of that, though she quickly hid it.

"We wish thou a good rest then." she said warmly, before she gently closed the door.

Nightwing stared at the closed door for a long moment, giving a faint sigh of mingled relief and mild disappointment. Well; one way or another, it was over now.

Turning about, he began to mince his wway back towards his quarters to get his armour and get dressed back up for his night duty. He still had a few hours before he was due to sleep, at any rate; especially since Darkwatch was off with his special Somepony for the rest of the night.

He checked the time as he passed by a grandfather clock in the hall, its golden weighted pendulum slowly swinging from side to side. Hearts & Hooves day still had a few hours to go before it was over.

Princess Luna had already found her way back to her bed, and was reading the articles in the Hearts & Whooves issues of her magazine when a knock at the door interrupted her, polite and short.

She slipped down off the bed, and then twisted the handle of the door.

There was no chance for her to open it though, as it was pushed open from outside, while Nightwing squeezed in through the gap and then closed the door neatly behind himself with a hindleg, stepping over to her and drawing her in to a kiss before she could even protest.

She struggled just faintly for a moment, surprised at the suddenness of his advances, squirming impotently against his large form as a strong foreleg wrapped around her shoulders to hold her close as he kissed her, before she slowly relaxed in to the kiss, humming faintly.

After a few moments, Nightwing drew back, his cheeks flushed, nuzzling his nose against her own slowly, seeming both embarassed and determined at the same time.

"Thou is very forwards." she stated breathlessly.

"Hearts & Hooves day isn't over yet." he stated bluntly, leaning in to kiss her again, wrapping his hooves around her properly and pulling her against his chest, nuzzling his nose against her own firmly a few times, kneading hooves gently along her wings.

"Then what is thy intention for the remainder of the day?" she queried, making no move to stop him.

"I...don't know." he admitted.

"Thou comes into our bedchamber and forced thouself upon us without a clear plan or purpose?" she asked, arching a brow upwards.

Nightwings cheeks flushed against, and he nodded his nose against her cheek strongly for a moment. "Well when you put it like that." he said, shaking his head once. "I kinda thought I'd convince you to enjoy my company for the rest of the night while subtly trying to seduce you." he stated rather brazenly, surprising himself.

Luna's ears perked upwards at that, and she grinned at him for a moment, leaning past him to whisper in to an ear huskily; "Then what is thou waiting for?"

The pegasus gave a faint shudder, his wings springing upwards once more, and his breathing rate increasing at least two fold. He had expected a little bit of resistance to his idea, at least. A firm rebuke; a cry of disgust. But...acceptance and willingness? He wasn't ready for that at all.

Luna gave a faint smile at him, and then turned around, sauntering over towards the bed, pausing and looking at him over her shoulder. "We will be over here, awaiting your coarse advances." she stated rather playfully and suggestively, letting the long silken tail of hers shift and flick for a moment, turning just far enough to the side to let him see what lay underneath.

Nightwing was sure that his heart stopped for a few seconds, and he stared, his wings quivering slightly in position, his ears pinning back as he wrenched his gaze up to the Princess's face, eyes wide.

The princess grinned at him over her shoulder, and wiggled her rump slightly, before bouncing up on to the bed and settling herself down, watching him with lidded eyes.

Summoning up the last of his dwindling courage, he stepped over to the bed as well, and then crawled up on to it, sitting down next to her uncertainly, quite unsure how to proceed from there. He had been planning on wooing her with gentle caresses, letting his hooves roam a little bit more with pass, until he was basically groping her to see how she would respond to it. But that plan was completely out the window now.

"Will thou make the first move, or will we have to?" she asked, arching a brow at him once more.

Nightwing blinked, shaking his head a little bit to clear it, and shifting closer to her, gently laying down besides her, trailing a hoof delicately along her side, holding his breath and then releasing it as he tried to steady himself. He had promised to give his princess what she wanted for Hearts & Hooves day, and she obviously wanted more than just a simple cuddling or stroking. It was his duty now to give her what she wanted. If she wanted a brazen, forwards pegasus to seduce her and please her, then that was what he would have to be.

Taking a deep, steadying breath, he squirmed down besides her, and pulled her against his chest, wrapping his hooves around her in a warm embrace and leaning in to pull her in to another kiss, twisting his muzzle just slightly to let his tongue press forwards, seeking entrance to the princess's maw.

Luna made a faint sound between a croon and a hum, tilting her muzzle as well and parting her lips to allow his tongue to enter her maw, her own tongue softly greeting it, pressing up against it in a passionate kiss while her own hooves wrapped around him, beginning to lightly stroke at his sides.

Nightwing made a faint sound in to the kiss, lifting his hoof from her side and beginning to trail it between them, pressing down along the length of her stomach to knead and press gently, not quite straying far enough to press between her legs, losing his courage at the last moment and just resting on her haunch lightly as he flushed deeply.

A faint sound of annoyance left the princess, and one of her own hooves lifted, to hook around his foreleg and then press it down between her legs, quite firmly pushing it up against her.

The guard swallowed hard, pausing in kissing her, his eyes widening as he felt the very warm, and utterly soft outer lips of her sex against his hoof, his free wing springing up straight as he began to pant slightly.

Luna nudged in to the kiss earnestly, to remind him of his duty, and he blinked once, beginning to kiss her again while gently rotating his hoof against the soft mound of flesh between her legs. Already, a faint hint of moisture was making itself apparent to him, and he shuddered faintly, shifting uncomfortably as the sheer knowledge of what he was doing caused his own excitement to rise.

A soft croon rolled from the Princess's throat, and her hips began to slowly roll against the hoof between her legs, grinding herself over that inadequate stimulation, giving the softest of whimpers into the kiss and then kissing him all the more needily, crushing her body against his own needily.

Shuddering faintly, Nightwing drew back from the kiss, both of them panting faintly, trying to catch their breath, while he gently nudged at her, to get her to roll over on to her back.

She aquiesced to him after a moment, rolling on to her back and splaying out on the bed, watching him with a raised brow, uncertain, unsure what he wanted to do.

Nightwing rolled over on top her her, lightly lapping his tongue against her throat.

"What is thy intention?" she asked of him.

"You'll see." he said with a breathless nod, hooves shifting down to press under her wings, kneading lightly at their underside as he began to lightly draw firm little licks and kissed along her chest and down on to her stomach.

Luna's eyes widened in surprise as she realised what he intended, and her wings twitched, springing outwards flat against the bed as she lifted her head to watch, staring at him.

Nightwing paused, with his muzzle resting at her lower stomach, grinning up at her for a moment. "Now who's excited?" he asked, taking a deep, steadying breath, and then slipping his muzzle between her legs before he could lose his nerve.

He pressed his lips firmly to her sex, twisting his muzzle slightly and parting his lips to let his strong tongue slip out and brush along the exposed length of pink flesh that rested between her powerful hindlegs, making the Princess gasp and arch in surprise and delight at the sensation, her hooves flying to her maw to stifle the sounds that left her.

Her hindlegs twitched slightly as he began to lap at her in earnest, dragging his tongue firmly along the slightly-moistened sex, letting his tongue press up against it strongly to spread her lips apart slightly to allow the soft surface of his tongue to press and tease at the flesh inside, his hooves lifting to wrap around her hindlegs to help keep her steady and keep her splayed, exposed to his attentions.

It was almost impossible for him to describe her taste, but it was not unpleasant in the least. The slick liquids that began to well up out of her quivering cunt had a certain cloying texture to them, sticking to his tongue and the roof of his mouth, filling his mouth with her taste and his nose with the hot scent of aroused Alicorn. It was exciting, to say the least, and he set to lapping with a will, enjoying the little whimpers and gasps that escaped the Princess.

Her hindlegs quivered, wings splayed out hard against the bed, pinions flexing and splaying out as she writhed in delight, her cheeks flushed with blood and eyes wide as she watched her guard with his muzzle buried between her legs, flooding her body with the sensation of his tongue against her sensitive sex, making her arch and moan in reflex.

Nightwing grinned up at her for a moment, elated at the fact that he could bring her pleasure, working his tongue in against her strongly, in firm, long motions, dragging from the base of her sex, all the way to the top of the swollen and eager cunt, pressing his lips to her in eager little kisses in between the legs, feeling her body twisting and squirming under his hooves.

Luna panted hard, her muzzle slightly parted, stifled gasps and whimpered dying against her hooves, her eyes clenching closed and her back starting to arch as her wings fluttered and slapped against the bed in delight.

He lapped against her all the harder as he felt her starting to tense and quiver, twisting his muzzle and pressing his tongue partway into her body, twisting the tip of it against her inner flesh as best as he could before drawing over and tonguing heatedly at the top of her sex, where the other guards all claimed was the most sensitive spot.

Even the hoofs pressed against her muzzle couldn't stifle the cry of delight that left the princess as she arched almost violently, spasming and crying out, her entire form quivering as a sudden heavy gush of slick feminine liquids spilled from her tensing, convulsing cunt, drooling down over her hindquarters to make a mess of the base of her silky tail.

Nightwing blinked slowly, having had his muzzle splashed slightly with the force of her orgasm, licking his lips once or twice and then grinning up at her, drawing those licks slowly up her form once more, towards her throat, until her was resting over top of the panting form of his princess, lightly lapping at her throat.

"W-we enjoyed that." she panted up at him, shuddering and arching faintly in her afterglow, her cheeks still flushed and chest heaving from her intense orgasm. "We thank thee." she added breathlessly, peering up at him.

The pegasus grinned down at her, his muzzle messed up with her liquids, unwilling to lean in and kiss her as his tongue was covered in her cloying liquids, as were his lips. It would be uncouth of him to do that.

"I'm glad I could help you, Princess." he said with a smile, nuzzling against her neck gently and then drawing back, sitting at the edge of the bed with a smile. "I should really go get cleaned up though..." he added.

"Nonsense!" she cried out rather hastily, rolling to her hooves, still panting faintly, before she corrected herself. "We just mean to say...that thou should not go unrewarded for thy service." she said.

Nightwing shook his head gently, lifting a hoof to press along the side of her neck slowly for a moment. "I don't need a reward. I was happy to do it." he said with a nod.

Luna gave an exasperated sound. "Must we spell out everything?" she asked, turning around on the bed and then dropping her chest to the bed itself, splaying her hindlegs and shifting her tail out of the way, revealing the moist pinkness of her cunt to him once more. "Ravage us, thy beast." she husked.

His eyes widened, and he suddenly found it hard to swallow, becoming painfully aware of two things; the fact that his wings were so tense that he thought they might break, and the pulsing of his neglected length.

Shuddering, he slipped to his hooves, licking his lips once and then swallowing thickly, lifting a hoof to rest on her rump delicately, before basically pouncing on her, wrapping his hooved around her middle and pressing himself over top of her, shifting until the thick tip of his long, eager pony cock pressed up between her legs.

The princess shuddered, her eyes widening at the sensations of it, just now coming to realise exactly how thick it was. It throbbed with a fiery eagerness, warm and heavy against her, and she quivered in anticipation.

Luna cried out, biting down on a mouthful of her blankets as she felt Nightwing shift and sink the first few inches of his eager member into her body, glad that he had had his mouth down there. There was no way that that wouldn't have been painful without some preparation.

Nightwing himself hissed faintly at the sensations, that extreme tightness of soft, rippling walls caressing along his aching member as he shifted and sank it into her, burying his face in her mane and panting harshly for a moment, his hindlegs quivering, threatening to give out, before he straightened them up and gripped around her middle at the more firmly, panting against her ear; "Are you ready, Luna?"

The princess made a faint sound, opening one eye to peer at him over her shoulder, her hindlegs squaring more firmly, straightening to prepare for the weight they would soon be forced to bear. "Yesss..." she hissed. "We are ready!"

A heated little growl left the pegasus as he shifted and then began to work his hips back and forth, panting a hard series of exhales through her silky mane as he drew back and then humped forwards, each of his powerful motions sinking just that little bit further into the tight channel of the princess's sex, stretching her around the throbbing expanse of flesh.

Luna quivered, her hips shifting as well, pressing back against him reflexively with each push of his hips into her own, groaning and stiffening, squealing slightly at the sensations of his thick length stretching her open so deep inside, his passage eased by the immense wetness seeping up out of her body and dripping slowly on to the bed as she strained back against him. "W-we doth r-request that you thrust harder!" she stammered back at him.

The pegasus nodded against her mane, shortening his stroke but increasing his speed and force, until he was eagerly working the thick cock in and out of his princess's cunt, stretching her so fully around the length as he endeavoured to get it as deep inside as he could.

The princess squealed out loud as he bottomed out so deep inside her, his thick tip brushing up against her deepest barrier, the Alicorn biting down on the blankets once more to stifle the repeated squeals as her guard began to ravage her body with short, eager, and excitingly rough strokes.

Both of their wings splayed out to the sides, resting and overlapping over eachother as the pegasus drove himself in to the Alicorn with an eager, rapid pace.

Already, Luna could feel herself approaching the precipice again, crying out into the blankets hoarsely as her already-tight depths cinched down on him, squeezing and rippling around the cock grinding so deep inside her, feeling spurts of precum drooling deep inside her, mixing with her own wetness to help ease the passage of the thick member, even as his motions got more and more rough, ravaging her smaller body.

She whimpered faintly in a post-orgasmic daze as her guard took her harder and harder, driving himself into her clenching depths as she squealed out helplessly, being forced into another mind-hazing orgasm so quickly after the first as she felt him beginning to flare so deep, deep inside her.

Hot grunts died in her mane as Nightwing began to rut her as hard and deep as he could, sinking so deep inside, grinding the flaring tip of his cock against her depths as he felt his stomach starting to tighten, his breathing catching in his throat and a heavy cry leaving him as he buried hard, deep inside her.

Luna stiffened as she felt his flared cock tip bury up against her deepest barrier, and then she quivered and shook, her body milking around the embedded length of pulsing, throbbing pegasus cock, her eyes widening and a stifled gasp escaping her as she felt a sudden flood of warmth spilling deep, deep inside her.

Hot gushes of gooey pegasus spunk fired across her insides in heavy splatters, repeatedly bursting right up against her deepest barrier and rapidly filling all the available remaining space, until the hot spurts were just spilling and drooling from around the embedded length of flesh, dripping in thick, sticky streams from her used cunt as the Pegasus gripped her tight, shuddering as he emptied himself deep inside her.

The two held the pose for several long, long moments, and then, it was over.

Nightwing slowly drew back, panting, shuddering at the sensation of her tight depths squeezing along his over-sensitive member as it was slowly tugged from her gripping depths.

Luna shuddered and gave a faint whimper, sighing in relief as the as the thick member was withdrawn from her aching body, allowing her to begin slowly coming down from her high, splaying out slowly on to her side, groaning distantly.

Her guard panted heavily, splaying out besides her and then drawing her in close with his hooves, spooning with her and resting his cheek in her mane, panting hard and heavy.

"T-thou hast done good." Luna panted faintly back at him. "But we are tired. We require rest." she murmured. "Hold us while we rest, dear Nightwing?" she asked.

Nightwing nodded, nuzzling lightly in to her mane, holding her against his chest and then resting his nose on her neck. "Anything for you, Luna." he murmured.

Nightwing stood outside the princess's door, a very bedraggled-looking Darkwatch stood on the opposite side, having obviously had a late night.

The Princess still hadn't 'recovered' as it were from their lusty little interlude, and neither of them had seen her all morning.

There was the creaking of hinges, as the door opened, and a mousy-haired Princess Luna meandered her way out, closing the door neatly after herself.

She paused and looked to the left, at Nightwing. "Nightwing, we require more bedding materials as somepony spilled liquids upon it that are rather hard to remove. Thou shall take care of it, yes?" she asked, arching a brow.

Nightwing gave a nod. "I shall take care of it, Your Majesty." he said.

"Thank you, thou dearest guard." she said with a warm smile, brushing against him lightly on her way past, towards the bathroom.

Darkwatch gave him a raised brow, and Nightwing just gave him a fleeting smile, before turning to face the front again, expressionless.


End file.
